


Home

by Koffee



Series: Vigilante AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Nervousness, Pre-Relationship, Rescue, Tumblr Prompt, Vigilante AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has a new home to go to every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“You have to leave right now,” Kuroo urged, he was holding Kenma by his arms and staring down at him, “You aren’t safe here. Go home, you can go to my home if you want.”

Kenma pondered Kuroo’s offer, but only for a second. As soon as Kuroo let go of his arms, Kenma reached over and flipped down the dark lenses of the other man’s welding goggles, “Nope, I’m going with you.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, he looked over his shoulder toward the club and shook his head. According to Kuroo, being a vigilante ment helping people and not putting them in danger and he was about to put someone in a risky situation. At this point in his career, Kenma had to be the only person he regretted saving -- only because he was so stubborn. 

“Okay fine, you’re part of the reason why Bokuto got caught anyway,” Kuroo sighed, he yanked a black handkerchief from one of his pockets and tied it over Kenma’s nose and mouth, “You keep this on, oh and you’re going to need this…” he handed Kenma a gun and watched as the color left his face. He laughed, “I’m assuming you’ve never used one before?”

“In video games.”

“That doesn’t count,” Kuroo flipped Kenma’s hood up, “Wow. You look scared, you know, you can go back right now. You can go home and wait for Bokuto and I to get back, maybe make us some tea?”

Kenma shook his head, “No.” 

“You’re gonna fucking die in there,” Kuroo hissed, pointing to the club, “And I’m really worried you’re going to get hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt, because you’re with me.”

“Wow, even I don’t trust myself that much --”

“Well, you should because there are a lot of people who trust you and Bokuto -- so we better go get him.”

“Fine fine.” Kuroo said, “Just stay with me, you know, like keep a finger around my belt loop or something.”

Kenma agreed. He followed Kuroo up a fire escape to the top of the club building. The night air this high up was cooler than it was below and Kenma understood why Kuroo wore a few layers of clothing. Kuroo began to unskew the vent, he looked back at Kenma and smiled, “You better not be claustrophobic.” 

“I don’t, I don’t think I am.” 

“Alright cool, then let’s go, do you prefer to be in the front or the back?”

“What?”

“You know, I’ll go first,” Kuroo decided, “Follow me.”

Kuroo hopped into the vent and Kenma crawled in after him. Kenma’s heart pounded in his chest, he couldn’t help but think he had made a horrible mistake. Everything up to this point was a mistake -- and he hadn’t realized it until he climbed into the vent with a gun in his hand.

“Kuroo, I don't know how to fight.”

“I told you, you could have gone home.”

“No, I need to help you.”

“Remember, just stay close to me, okay?” 

“Okay.”

Kenma had ran away from home three weeks ago, he was miles away from his parents and that was what he wanted. Three weeks ago, he had no idea he’d be helping two vigilantes, The Cat and Owl. 

“I wanna go home, to your home.”

“Too late for that.” 

Kuroo had followed the vent to the back room of the club, where Bokuto was tied up to a pole. It was obvious that he had been drugged, because normally he’d be able to break out of such a simple restaurant. One of the men kicked Bokuto in the face, leaving a trail of mud over his cheek, “Tell us where Cat is.”

They were looking for Kuroo, who had stolen 23k from the group and had about over half of their men arrested all within the span of a week. 

Bokuto shook his head, the force from the man’s foot caused his lip to crack and blood leaked down his chin. Kuroo pulled a gun from his boot, he aimed in between the holes of the vent and shot the man who made Bokuto bleed. 

“Stay close!” Kuroo ordered Kenma, he kicked open the vent and flipped out of the wall, landing perfectly on his feet. 

Kenma, however, tumbled out of the vent and fell flat on his back. Kuroo looked over his shoulder and held back a laugh, “Really?”

Kenma glared up at Kuroo, he had told him he didn’t know how to fight so -- did he really expect him to make a stylish entrance?

“Alright, forgive my young protegee,” Kuroo put his hands on his hips and smiled, “The little kitten is still learning how to walk --”

“Shut up, Cat.” Kenma pushed himself up, but as soon as he saw all six gunmen had their weapons pointed at them, he froze.

Kuroo’s pointed a finger toward Bokuto, “I see you’ve got a little bird that belongs to me and I would like to have him back.”

“What makes you think we’re going to give him back?” one of the men snarled.

“Because he’s mine.” 

One of the men shot at Kenma’s feet, the sound was deafening. He gasped, his whole body was shaking as he stepped behind Kuroo.

“Don’t do that!” Kuroo growled, pulled out another gun and instantly fired -- he shot two men, on opposite sides of the room, in the shoulders.

Three men unarmed.

Three armed.

The boss of the men had his hand on the pole, he smiled, “How about we trade, your protege for the Owl?”

“Ha!” Kuroo barked, his eyes flicked back at the two men then at the one who was standing by the pole, “That’s not something I really have to think about,” he fired two shots, one at the man standing by the pole and the next closest one. Then he heard a third shot, and a cold chill branched through him. Expecting to see Kenma on the ground, he turned slowly, and instead saw the third and last guy on the ground, “Did you…?”

Kenma nodded, he was still shaking and started hyperventilating as he held the gun out for Kuroo to take.

“It’s okay.” Kuroo took the gun and tucked it away, he pulled off Kenma’s hood and handkerchief, “I’m going to push you up through the vent, go outside, get some air, call the police and wait for Bokuto and I, okay? Be at the front of the building.”

Kenma nodded.

“Breathe, it’s okay...he’s probably not dead,” Kuroo knelt down and lifted Kenma by his legs, “Go outside, I’ll see you soon.”

Kenma climbed up through the vent, which seemed a million times more smaller than it was before. He knew the way back, and he found it quickly. Once he was on the top of the building, a cool breeze rolled through. Despite the gentleness of the wind, he felt sick, and vomited.

Kenma did everything Kuroo said, called the police and waited outside, in front of the club. He watched as the cop cars flew toward to the club and how all the people began to exit. He was still shaking, the sound and force of the gun firing in his hand was still fresh in his mind. Kuroo had done it so easily, he probably didn’t care if he killed those guys -- Kenma wondered what happened to both him and Bokuto to mold them into the Cat and Owl vigilantes. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo shouted through the crowd, he ran toward him with Bokuto jogging close behind. They were both wearing civilian clothes and they blended in well. Kuroo wrapped an arm around Kenma, he was smiling, “You did great, you should totally join us next time!”

“Yeah, I mean you were a little embarrassing --” Bokuto began.

“Don’t say that, he was perfect!” Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the arm, and carried him on his back, “Right, Kenma, you’re going to help us out tomorrow night?”

“If by help you mean stay at home and make some tea for you guys when you get back, then yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been something that I've been thinking about for a while now, and then I get this prompt that allowed me to initiate this.
> 
> I'm a huge comic nerd, and so, I MADE A VIGILANTE AU!!!!!!
> 
> I'm gonna add more to this AU, like a lot more!! Thanks for stopping by, and I hope you like what you read. Please enjoy~!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
